Stroll through the Moonlit World
by DeathsFool
Summary: If the world we experience in our daily lives is a stage, then the things we can't see, can't hear and simply cannot comprehend form the backstage, a "Moonlit World", if you will. This world plays by its own rules and has its own actors. Actors that one Jaune Arc is determine to hunt down. A sort of rewrite of Arc (Working title).
1. Arc 1: New beginnings

**Author's notes:** Man, it's been so long since I posted anything. I finally have some time (not too much, mind you) and I gravitated back to fanfiction.

Unfortunately, most of the outlines and ideas I'd written for the original Arc (Working title) have been lost, so I don't think continuing that particular story is in any way feasible.

I also feel like I've improved (even if it's only by a little) my English a lot so I decided to rewrite the whole thing.

**Things will be different and I assure you, the first monster will not even be the same as in the original story. **

In fact, think of this more like an updated remake with new story elements and other differences.

I'm also hoping to adhere to a more regular writing schedule, although real life might not always permit it.

Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, "Moonlit World"

* * *

**Chapter 1, Arc 1: New beginnings**

I frowned inquisitively as I read the most recent news article I'd pulled out from my folder. Not that I didn't know what it said, mind you, I'd read the damned thing at least a few times over.

'_Vale in outrage as another student falls into a coma...'_

This was the 4th case of a student at the prestigious Hunter's Beacon Academy suddenly and inexplicably falling into a coma.

Yes, I could see why my contact had decided to send me over to investigate the matter. I smile grimly.

'_I wonder what I'll run into this time.'_

I suddenly felt my stomach sink and I internally cursed to myself before reaching for another article. Anything to distract me from this misery.

My stomach grumbles and turns.

You see, I've been cursed. I carry with me a curse so foul most would shudder at the thought of ever sharing a ride with me. It's not as bad when it's a land based vehicle, but these flying steel coffins that were currently taking me and a large number of other applicants exacerbates the issue drastically.

In spite of my best attempts at self-distraction and denial through monologue, I feel myself succumbing to my curse.

Did I mention I have motion sickness?

I feel vile rising up my throat and I curse to myself even as I shove the article into the folder and tuck the whole thing under my arm.

It's a curse! A curse laid upon my family for being awesome, I tell you!

'_Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom…!'_

I cover my mouth as I run towards the nearest location where I can vacate my stomach, though I dimly notice a girl shriek indignantly as I run past her, some of my stomach's..._content_ managing to slip past my hands and into her boots.

Gods above and below, it's a good thing I'm not actually a prospective hunter or this would be the worst debut ever.

On the bright side, I wouldn't have to worry about making friends…

Sigh.

* * *

I am the first one out the doors and into terra firma, pushing past a bunch of others, ignoring their protests and complaints.

"Oh gods, never again..." I whisper fervently. Hell, I'd rather trek my way back to the city over taking another ride in that...that _thing_.

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts, something I like to think is understandable given my situation. When I look up, I find myself staring into what I can only describe as a castle.

A. Freakin'. Castle.

I'm exploring what might be a haunted castle.

I sigh.

I have become the cliché that every man, woman and that technicolor rainbow in between in my line of work dreads becoming.

Resolving to strangle my contact the next time I saw him, I began making my way towards Houska Castle, passing through the admittedly nice looking courtyards, where what I can only assume are second years students wave about the most impractical looking weapons.

I mean a burning blade? Really?

Wouldn't that just burn your hand or damage the blade after every use? Not to mention it would automatically cauterize any wounds one inflicts, which isn't always good.

Remember kids, biological warfare is only illegal when it comes in containers!

I roll my eyes and continue onward, refusing to admit that maybe, just maybe, those weapons make me feel just the tiniest bit insecure.

Nope. Not me. No siree.

My musing is interrupted by the sound of an explosion, which instinctively causes me to dash forward, towards the nearest source of cover, all the wile trying to triangulate the location of the explosion. I threw myself behind a tree and draw 'Ole Trusty, my shotgun and cautiously look up.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" I see a white haired girl covered in soot yell at a tiny girl in red.

"I'm really, really sorry!" the tiny girl replies nervously, refusing to meet the taller girl's eyes.

I blink. Then I realize the girl in white has a vial of dust and I start to make the connections in my mind.

"Ugh, you complete idiot! What are you even doing here?" the girl in white demands, "Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon Academy?"

...I'm starting to think this is just some sort of domestic spat and I have no reason to be hiding behind a tree, shotgun in my hands. I sheathe my weapon but stay behind the tree.

This is morbidly interesting.

"I...uh..." the tiny girl stammers.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school; it's not just sparring and practice, you know?" the girl in white growls, "We're here to fight monsters!"

Damn right. Also, there are ordinary combat schools? What a sad world we live in.

But would you look at that, the girl in white isn't done!

"So watch where you're going!" she huffs.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" the tiny girl finally snaps under the older girl's tirade.

Ooooohhhhhhhh! A sudden counter strike by the challenger! How will the champ reply to this? What a turn of events, ladies and gentlemen!

"It's heiress, actually."

A new challenger!

A girl wearing a large ribbon over her head quietly walks towards them.

Black, red and white in the same ring, ladies and gentlemen, how will this play out? And what did Ribbons mean by "heiress"?

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation." as if reading my thoughts, Ribbons explains.

What a tur-wait. What?! I nearly do a spit take. That's Weiss freakin' SCHNEE?!

Oh crap. It's a good thing most of my more...exotic tools are hidden away in the city itself, or she could have me arrested.

Not that I've done anything illegal, mind you.

Nope. Definitely no theft. Not me. No black market trades. No siree.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss Freakin' Schnee says proudly.

Ribbons gives her a flat stare. "The same company that infamous for its controversial labor force and...questionable business partners." she adds.

Yeah, Ribbons is gonna end up in Schnee Gulag, isn't she?

I think I'm gonna stay away from this one.

"How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss Freakin' Schnee sputters.

I wonder if that's how she summons the Schnee secret police™ to take away the malcontents.

After a few seconds, Weiss F. Schnee huffs. "Ugh!" and turns away to leave, no doubt going off to berate the secret police™ for not showing up.

"I promise I'll make this up you!" the tiny girl in red exclaims after her.

No! Little one, that's how you attract the Schnee secret police™'s interest!

Weiss F. Schnee ignores her and keeps walking away.

"I guess I'm not the only having a rough day." the tiny girl in red sighs softly.

Yeah, but I'm willing to bet not everyone has gula-sorry, "frontier towns" where they can put people to work at incredibly low prices.

I've been to a some of those towns. My gaze falls on the retreating Schnee.

They're not nice places.

"So what's your na-" I hear the tiny girl in red ask, so I look back her and notice why she stopped mid question.

Ribbons was ignoring her and walking away as well.

Red suddenly falls over, the weight of being a dejected, lonely girl in a new place crashing into her.

I am NOT projecting.

"Welcome to Beacon." she grumbles dejectedly.

Heh. At least she has a sense of humor.

I shrug and walk towards her. Once I reach her, I hold my hand out to her.

"Hey," I smile at her, "Looks like you could use a hand."

She nods and hesitantly reached for my hand.

Honey, I won't bite you.

She takes it and I pull her up. "Thanks." she says.

"Don't sweat it. I could tell you weren't having the best day." I reply with an easy going smile.

And if the Schnee secret police™ get their act together, her day would be getting way worse.

"That obvious?" she asks with a sigh.

I chuckle. "Hey, it's only your first day and you've already hit rock bottom!"

She glares at me. "Hey!"

I hold my hands out in a placating manner. "It's a good thing! Once you've hit rock bottom, the only way is up!"

She drops the glare and seems to think about my comment.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I'm not exactly having the best day either." I admit.

I have no leads, no idea where to even begin searching, no clue as to where I can go for-

Her eyes widen in recognition. "Aren't you Vomit Boy?"

-and that. Wow. Thanks.

I feel my eye twitch. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

The girl suddenly backtracks. "Noooo! I mean, maybe? I'm sorry, it's just the first thing that came to mind!"

I feel my eyebrow rise. "Oh? Well, I'm sure that Crater Face is the first thing to come to mind when I look at you."

…

I've traded banter with creatures that would make any sane man flee in terror and Crater Face is the first thing that came to mind?

I'm a freakin' genius.

Red glares at me again and stomps her foot. "Hey, that was an accident!"

Oh my, it seems that simple insult really got to her.

Like I said, freakin' genius.

I grin. "Well, whatever. The name's Jaune Arc," I once more hold my hand out, "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

Red giggles and I just notice that she's actually pretty cute.

As in adorable, you freak, get your mind out of the gutter.

"Do they really?" she asks.

"Eh, no idea, really. It's just something I heard someone say once."

More specifically, my father. I quickly force down those thoughts before they can manifest themselves.

It's only at this point that Red seems to have noticed my hand.

"Oh!" she reached out and takes it, "My name's Ruby Rose." We shook hands.

And that, kids, is how I met your mother.

* * *

Joke's aside, we found ourselves walking together leisurely as we discussed the school.

"So..." Ruby begins tentatively.

I smile, encouraging her.

She smiles back. "I've got this thing." And she proceeds to draw the most badass farming tool I've ever seen. By which I mean she pulled out a big, bad, red scythe.

"That..." Wow. I'm not emasculated or anything though. Nope. I'm pretty confident. "...is so awesome."

I think I need to upgrade my arsenal.

She beams proudly, much like a mother would, presenting her favored child. "Her name is Crescent Rose!" she then does something to her scythe that causes it to fold in on itself, "And she's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle!"

My mouth is agape. "...so, so awesome."

That has to be the most impractical weapon, but hot damn, that is also the most awesome weapon I've ever heard of.

"So what have you got?" she asks, still beaming proudly.

A much, much smaller ego? Then again, I do have enough in my stashes that I could probably blow up a large part of the city…

"Nothing as impressive," I shrug and draw my shotgun, "This is 'Ole Trusty, a sawed-off, double barrel, one pistol grip shotgun."

"So what does it do?" she asks excitedly.

Honey, it's a gun.

"It shoots things." I reply dryly.

"Well yeah! I mean, what does it shift into?" she asks.

It shifts things from alive to dead with a few bullets in them?

"It doesn't," I shrug again. What can I say? I'm a simple man, "I do occasionally load different types of dust rounds as the situation demands."

Her eyes light up. "Really?! What can kinds?" she practically demands.

I smile. And then I wonder why I'm smiling as I'm about to explain the variety of ammunition I've had to use before to the most adorable young girl I've ever seen.

I'm not a bad role model, am I? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm probably the worst.

"Just fun little things like freezing rounds, explosive, paralyzing, you know, the usual."

She damn near squeals. "That is so cool!"

What is she, a weapons nerd?

"I've always wanted specialized dust rounds!" she admits enviously.

I nod sagely. It's not the size of your weapon, but what its capable of discharging.

…

Why did that sound so dirty?

Then I pause. "Wait, you mean you've never used anything other than standard rounds for your sniper?"

She nods. "Yeah, my dad always said they were too expensive or too dangerous."

Okay, he has a point, but c'mon, she's in Beacon and she has the most awesome sniper/scythe I've ever seen!

"I need to introduce you to my arms dealer. He's tough but fair and his prices are good." I decide.

Her eyes widen. "You would do that for me?"

I'm not volunteering to give you a kidney. There is no need to look so touched. Seriously, stop looking at me like that!

"Y-yeah, it's not a big deal! I'm sure he'll appreciate the business."

She grins widely. "Ohmygodthankyou!"

I find her glee contagious and smile back. "Thank me once you've got exploding bullets," I then sheathe my shotgun and draw my handgun, "Anyway, I also have this Taurus PT92."

"Ooh," Ruby examines it closely, "What does this one do?"

Well, it's a gun, so…

"Again, it shoots things." I reply with a teasing smile.

She actually pouts and I suddenly feel like kneeling before her and offering her everything I have.

What...what is this overwhelming pressure?!

"I use it in a pinch because I can add all sorts of attachments to it!" I reply quickly, finding myself unable to do anything but reply, "Tactical lights and other such things!"

She looks at the gun with renewed interest and I feel the pressure lessen.

"That's interesting."

I shrug, "It's just something I can rely on in case things go south, y'know?" I put the gun back in its holster, "Anyway, my last tool," I mean at the moment, "Is this!" And I draw my bowie knife.

She examines the edge.

"It's nothing special, really, just something that comes in handy every now and then."

"Well, I think you've got an interesting arsenal!" she exclaims.

Heh. I wonder what she's say if she ever saw one of my caches.

Although then again, "It's nothing as cool as yours though."

She again smiles proudly. "I guess I did go a bit overboard when designing my baby~." she cooed.

Yeah, she really d-wait. What?!

"You designed that?!" I ask, shocked.

"Y-yeah!" Ruby stammers slight, "...it's not weird, is it?"

A little bit, but I'm not about to judge. Especially not when my own interests are so much weirder.

"Nah, I think it's pretty cool actually." I reply.

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I nod.

She beams and I have to resist the urge to take it home, give it some treats, play with it-and what the hell is wrong with me?

"Most people don't get it!" she exclaims happily.

"Most people are stupid." I nod sagely. But more importantly, I wonder if she does requests. A gunblade is impractical as all hell, but it'd be so cool to wield one!

Somehow, her smile widens.

I smile back when a thought suddenly hits me. "Hey, are we forgetting something?" I ask, suddenly feeling that we're supposed to be doing something.

She tilts her head and hums inquisitively.

The realization hit us at the same time.

"Orientation!" we both cry out, "We're going to be late!"

And we both proceed to run like headless chickens into the general direction of the school.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ending notes:**

Yes, pretty similar to the original chapter, for which I can only apologize. Unfortunately, the story will remain similar to Arc (Working Title) until Jaune begins his time in Beacon as a proper student although I am hoping it will make for a much better read this time around.

This was a pretty short chapter and I admit that it is like this in small part because I don't know if there is any kind of interest in this story still alive.

Regardless, I will do my best to actually finish it this time. I promise.

That said, I look forward to any guesses as to what Jaune is hunting this time!


	2. Arc 1: Initiation part I

**Chapter 2, Arc 1: ****Initiation part 1**

I sigh in relief as Ruby and I walk in the auditorium and realize that we're not late. I cannot afford to be kicked out before my first class.

I do have _some_ degree of pride.

We'd barely walked in when the most beautiful blonde I've ever seen calls Ruby over.

"Ruby!" the blonde waves, "Over here, I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby looks towards the blonde, "I gotta go, I'll see you later!" she tells me before heading off.

"Hey, wait!" I call out, only to be ignored. Sheesh. Then again, she **is** the hotter blonde, so I understand…

Sigh, there goes my pride.

"Now where am I gonna find another quirky girl to talk to?" I wonder idly to myself.

Well, since I have nothing better to do, I decide to find a quiet spot where I can sit down and collect my thoughts.

I soon find myself leaning against a wall, thinking of my latest case.

It's a creature that either doesn't kill its victims outright or its smart enough to know it shouldn't. I doesn't seem to favor a specific gender, as its victims included both men and women.

I frown.

This doesn't narrow down the suspects by a lot.

I suppose I'll hav-

"YOU!"

My musing is interrupted by a shrill voice.

There goes my silence. I sigh and look up, only to see Weiss screaming at Ruby again, because once wasn't enough, apparently.

"Oh, god, it's happening again!" Ruby squeaks before, and I kid you not, hopping unto hot blonde's arms like Shaggy does with Scooby.

I like cartoons so sue me.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continues, ignoring other people's mutters and glares.

I guess it wasn't only my silence she ruined.

Unlike them, however, I have no intention of ending up in the latest Schnee mine, so I stay quiet and simply observe the car accident unraveling before me.

Again, morbidly curious.

"Oh my god, you really did explode." The hot blonde comments with a flat expression.

I have to resist the urge to chuckle.

"It was an accident! An accident!" Ruby protests as she finally hops down from hot blonde's arms.

No sooner had she hit the floor that Weiss shoved a pamphlet at her.

"W-what's this?" Ruby asks tentatively.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for..." she begins to rattle what I can only assume is the SDC's disclaimer policy.

Much like any other disclaimer policy, it causes me to blank out and stare right ahead, my expression distant.

"...do you really want to make it up to me?" Weiss suddenly asks, exiting her corporate drone mode.

"Absolutely!" Ruby replies immediately, snapping out of her confusion at getting read something that most people would simply ignore.

Weiss holds out the pamphlet. "Read this and never talk to me again."

Hot damn, I've fought literal abominable snowmen that were warmer than that! That's a story for another time though.

"Umm...it seems you 2 got off on the wrong foot," hot blonde interjects, "Why don't you both start over and try to be friends?"

Ahhhh, I see this one is genre savvy and trying to avoid SDC mines. I approve.

Although given from what I've seen of our resident Ice Queen…

"Great idea, sis!" Ruby cheers, "Hello, Weiss! My name is Ruby Rose," she smiles winningly at the heiress, a warm expression that only the coldest, harshest could ever defy, "Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies together!"

Did she say "sis"? Really? Am I expected to believe they're related? One of them is either adopted or their father is a...Well, let's just their delivery man must be very attractive.

...Weiss's expression has become so warm it would cause butter to freeze, "Why yes, we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk to cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" She points in my general direction.

I look around.

Hey, wait a minute! Don't drag me into your little spat! I will not be objectified!

"Wow, really?" Ruby asks hopefully, like a cute little puppy approaching a potential treat giver.

"NO." Aaaaaand Weiss kicks the puppy. Harsh, Weiss, harsh.

Ruby's crestfallen expression makes me want to head over there, pet her, give it some treats and th-dude. Seriously. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Ehem." the sound of someone clearing his throat suddenly makes everyone focus on the stage, where a grey haired man with shades stands before a microphone. Beside him stands another hot blonde woman, though this one wears glasses and looks older, more mature than the girl with Ruby.

Scarf, fancy suit and shades. Stay classy old man.

He gaze travels across the room, "I'll keep this brief," he says flatly, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge."

Damn straight! The classy old man knows what I'm about.

"...to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of other people."

I nod in appreciation. These people and I may fight different things, but we have the same objective: to shield mankind from the creatures that would prey upon us.

Humanity is not meek prey that will allow itself to be devoured. We're the kind that will gleefully commit horrible atrocities to preserve our lives should the need arise.

"...but I look among you and see only wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

What? Hey, screw you too, you old geezer!

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far," his gaze seems to fall on me for some reason, though I must be imagining it, "It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that, the Old Geezer leaves a stunned audience behind.

If this is what orientation is like in combat academies I don't even want to know what their detentions are like that.

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight," the mature, hot, blonde woman announces, "tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Why do I feel like I'm walking into a funeral?

* * *

_Headmaster's office, some time later..._

Ozpin smiled as he took a sip from his mug. Good coffee really was the nectar of the gods.

"You seem to be in a good mood, given our current circumstances." Glynda commented, gesturing at the papers in his desk.

The medical records of 4 students that had suddenly lost consciousness and failed to rise, even after several weeks in the case of the 1st student.

The headmaster smiled again. "Good coffee has a way to elevate my mood," he gestured at the papers all applicants had submitted, "and some of these new students show much potential."

Glynda fixed him with a stern look. "Ozpin. I've known you for a long time now, and I know that the safety of our students is of paramount importance to you," her gaze became harsh, "so, I ask, why are you in such a good mood?"

Ozpin chuckled.

In spite of her reputation with the students, Glynda Goodwitch was, at heart, a big softie that cared deeply for all her students.

"Let's just say that the solution has found his way to our academy."

Glynda's eyes widened slightly. "Oh?"

"Jaune Arc is here, and he will find the cause," Ozpin's smile widened a fraction of a centimeter, "I guarantee it."

* * *

I yawn as I get up and stretch. I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces, but that doesn't mean it's not uncomfortable.

All the eye candy from last night was definitely worth it though.

Not that I'd peek. Please, I'm a gentleman. It's definitely not my fault that a flash of color here and there would make me glance around.

It's just survival instincts.

...

…

Shut up, it's not my fault the good people here decided to make the girls and boys sleep in the same room.

Stupid hormones.

I look down at my wristwatch. 6:00 AM.

I decide to get ready for Initiation, whatever that may entail. I pulled out a scrap of paper that had the number of the locker I'd been assigned and begin my way towards it.

Given the way the Old Fart had talked the previous day, I'd decided I might need to add a little to my current arsenal.

"524...525..." I was so focused on the numbers in the lockers that I ended up walking into something soft.

"Watch where you're going!"

My gaze focuses on the innocent victim I just committed a horrible sacrilege against and notice Weiss F. Schnee.

Oh crap, I do NOT want to end up in Schnee Gulag!

"Sorry about that." I says sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

She growls but turns around, presenting her back to me and turning to face yet another model in this academy. A redheaded model.

What the hell, I thought this was a combat school, not Vale's Next Top Model.

It's only because I'm a complete gentleman and not because I may have been staring at the redhead that I notice she looks uncomfortable talking to the heiress.

I tilt my head to a side and mouth, "Need help?" at her.

Her eyes widen and she almost imperceptibly nods.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I call out to the heiress.

She turns around, visibly frustrated. "What?" she practically demands.

I give her a winning smile. "So, I heard you're interested in me."

Her eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

My grin widens. "Yeah! Aren't I the tall, blonde, scraggly man of your dreams?"

She sputters. "W-what?!"

I nod eagerly. "Yeah, so apparently I'm one of those cute boys you want to talk about with other girls?"

Her eyes widen in recognition. "You!" she points out accusingly.

"Me!" I reply cheerfully.

As she fumes in impotent rage, trying to think of something to say to this blatant display, I turn to the redhead.

"But you must forgive my manners!" I tell her and hold out my hand, "My name is Jaune Arc, apparently Weiss Schnee's prince charming."

The redhead giggles and takes my hand. "Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Charming."

Oh, I like this one.

"I was being sarcastic last night!" Weiss finally snaps, bringing my attention back to her, "In fact, I'm starting to think you don't even have any redeeming qualities!"

I gasp dramatically. "So cold! And after all the touching moments we've shared!"

"I don't even KNOW you!" she snarls.

I think she might get an aneurysm if I keep pushing.

I take a step back, as if struck, "How can you say such things? I thought we had something special!"

Her eye is twitching.

I think I should look for a distraction. I turn to Pyrrha. "Milady is a harsh mistress, I do apologize for her."

"WHAT?!" I hear the heiress practically shriek form behind me.

Pyrrha hides it well, but I can see she's trying not to smile. She does prove to be a better person than I by asking a question that takes away the focus from me ribbing the heiress, "So Jaune, have you heard the rumors? Have you chosen a partner?"

I blink. "Come again?"

"Do you know nothing?" Weiss demands, "Students in Beacon Academy have a partner and form teams of 4 with 2 other students." she explains as if talking to a slow child.

I know I'm not the sharpest, but c'mon, even I know 2 + 2 is 4. Or something.

Still, a partner? Teams of 4?

I frown. This could be a problem.

Pyrrha, bless her heart, smiles gently at me. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Having a partner that might discover why I'm here? A partner and a team that I'll be letting down once I leave?

What could possibly go wrong?

"I'm sure." I reply with a grim smile.

"The nerve of-!" Weiss glares at me, something that is becoming something of a common occurrence. I wonder if this'll become a trend, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Someone that has expressed an obvious interest with me?" I ask gesturing at her.

She stomps her foot. "Argh! No, not me, and I do NOT have any kind of interest in you!" she points at Pyrrha, "I meant Pyrrha!"

I nod. "Sure. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos," I turn the tables on her by explaining this as if talking to a slow child, "She just introduced herself after all."

Pyrrha's eyes widen slightly at this, though I am more interested on why Weiss Freakin' Schnee of all people is so interested in her.

"Pyrrha Nikos graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss supplies.

I'm going to assume that's an impressive feat, given that I have no idea what Sanctum with a capital "S" is. And this definitely sounds like a capital "S" kind of deal.

"Well, congratulations, Ms. Nikos!" I tell the redhead cheerfully.

"Thank you," she beams, "but please call me Pyrrha, Ms. Nikos is my mother."

Weiss looks back and forth between us and I can see the hamster in her head struggling to keep running. "You...do you even know what Sanctum is?"

I nod. "Of course I do. Do you know what it is? Why don't you explain to prove that you do?"

Oh look, her eye twitch is back.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments for 4 years in a row! A new record!" Weiss declares.

"Is that like a Super Smash Tournament?" I ask Pyrrha, "I don't know much about it, but I heard the competitive scene is becoming quite large."

"Super Smash?" Pyrrha asks with a confused expression.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss tries desperately.

"Pumpkin...Pete?" I ask slowly.

Weiss freezes. I can almost see the hamster fall out of the wheel and call it quits now.

I grin. "I'm kidding, who doesn't know what Pumpkin Pete is?"

"I….you…" Weiss is rebooting. The hamster is slowly getting up.

"I love the cereal," I tell Pyrrha, "I had no idea that was you!"

Her smile could light the darkest of rooms. I have no idea why she seems so happy, but I'm glad she is.

"Yes, that was cool, although I wish the cereal was healthier." she admits.

I smile back, "Hey, c'mon, it's still a pretty awesome achievement. How many can claim to have been in the box for the sweetest cereal out there?"

She giggles. "I suppose that is true."

I look at Weiss, who still seems at a loss for words. "Anyway, I think I'm going to leave now before she gets her bearings back," I gesture at the heiress, "I really don't want to find myself getting dragged away by the Schnee Secret Police™."

"Secret police?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah, you know, those guys that take you to the Schnee family gulag." I reply as I walk away, "See you later, Pyrrha!"

"Gulag?" I hear Pyrrha wonder to herself with concern.

I had just managed to make my way into the next corridor when I heard a loud scream.

"HOW IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN BEACON?!"

Ah, Weiss, it seems I made an impression. I quicken my pace.

"...AND THERE ARE NO SCHNEE FAMILY GULAGS!"

Heh.

* * *

I soon found myself in a cliff overlooking the forest below Beacon. It was a beautiful sight, but I felt apprehensive for some reason.

"...for years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The Old Fart drones on even as I wonder how we're supposed to get down there and what he means by "evaluate".

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," the Old Fart shifts his glasses.

Did anyone else find that ominous? No? Am I the only one?

"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates today."

I look around, trying to find someone that looks a bit slow but strong. My eyes fall on Ruby, who's looks incredibly nervous and her alleged sister patting her shoulder comfortingly.

I shake my head and continue looking around.

Schnee is looking intently at Pyrrha, and I can't help but wonder what exactly is going on in her mind.

…

Judging by my thoughts, I really, really need to get out more.

"These team mates will be with you for the duration of your stay here in Beacon."

That's hardly comforting, although I'd gleaned as much from my earlier conversation with Pyrrha and Weiss.

"With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner, so make sure to choose wisely." the Old Fart smiled. I swear he smiled even though his expression didn't shift.

Who the hell thought this was a good idea?!

And what does he mean "landing"?!

"After you've found a partner, make your way to the northern end of the forest," he glances at all of us, "You will meet opposition along the way."

I grimace. Of course. Heavens forbid I ever have it easy for once.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything along the way or you will die."

Well, at least this is more familiar to me. Which is sad, come to think of it.

"You will be graded and monitored through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not interfere."

Isn't that involuntary manslaughter? Is this even legal?

I swear, if he does something as cliché as pull out release forms we need to sign I'm calling it quits and leaving. Like how much more overly dramatic can one possibly get?

"At the end of the path you will find a temple containing several artifacts. Each pair is to retrieve one and return with the relic intact."

And then I hand the relic to a princess cursed by her evil stepmother and I become the king of Beacon, right?

"Any questions?" the Old Fart finishes his little explanation with the chance for us to bombard him with questions.

Unfortunately, our collective common sense seems to have entered a death pact with the Old Fart's sanity and killed themselves.

I, on the other hand, have 2 questions.

First off, 'WHAT THE HELL?'

Followed very closely by "HOW THE HELL?'

I raise my hand and am promptly ignored. Is he allowed to do this? Can I sue him and be on the right side of the law for once?

"No?" the mature blonde who I had learned was called Glynda Goodwitch also ignores me, "Good! Take your positions!"

Positions? What positions? Seriously, was any of this explained? Anywhere?

I wave my hand. "I have a question!"

The 2 figures of "authority" and I put that between air quotes ignore me and watch the student at the furthest end of the line we'd found ourselves assembled in.

I follow their gaze and to my shock, said student is suddenly launched into the forest.

'_This...cannot possibly meet OSHA requirements.'_

"Sir!" I call out, a louder this time, "I seem to have forgotten my parachute!"

The 2 share a look before the Old Fart smiles benevolently. "On the contrary, Mr. Arc, you have forgotten nothing. We never hand out parachutes."

What have I just walked into? This is beyond my pay grade!

"Oh, well, in that case," I wave my arms nonchalantly, "and I mean this with all due respect, ARE YOU 2 COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MINDS?"

"Oh, do calm down, Mr. Arc," The Old Fart says encouragingly, "I'm sure a hunter of your caliber has a landing strategy planned out, correct?"

Landing str- the hell?!

"Screw your landing strategy! How are you expecting anyone to survive this?" I demand furiously.

Goodwitch sighs and rubs her temples.

Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness, is my concern inconveniencing you?

She looks at the headmaster. "And he's supposed to be the solution?" she asks skeptically.

Had I not been so shocked at this blatant display of insanity, I probably would've latched on to that and demanded to know what they were talking about.

The headmaster smiles and nods. "He may not look like much, but I assure you he has the potential."

"I'm right here," I point out, still angry, "At least take me out to dinner, because I want to be fed and pampered before y'all decide to screw me!"

"Mr. Arc!" Goodwitch snaps.

Ozpin simply chuckles. "You remind me so much of him..."

"What the hell are you on about?" I demand.

He nods to himself and looks at me. "I promise all will be made clear later. For now, however, I must bid you adieu."

"Wh-" that's as far as I get before finding myself flying through the air at terminal velocity.

Goodwitch glared at the flailing Arc. "I sincerely hope you're right about him, because I'm not particularly impressed thus far."

Ozpin simply hummed thoughtfully.

* * *

"-AAAAAAAAAAT!" I scream as I find myself flying through the air.

Frankly, it's not as cool as Superman makes it look.

I look around in wild panic and see Ruby's alleged sister wearing a freaking flight cap as she FIRES what I can only assume are shotgun blasts from her gauntlets to slow her descent.

Weiss is a few feet past her, somehow creating magic circles of magic that she's hopping off from to descend.

Yeah, I don't think I can do that.

I also manage to spot Ruby doing the same as her sister with Crescent Rose, firing at an angle to slowly counteract her momentum.

I blink and quickly pull out my shotgun.

'_Please, oh, please work!'_

I fire downwards and to my dismay, I notice no difference in my falling speed.

Of course. The sister has 2 shotgun blasts to work with and Ruby has an effing sniper.

I grit my teeth and begin firing down in quick succession.

Nope. Nada.

And then, the worst sound I've ever heard.

Click!

My eyes widen as I squeeze the trigger and nothing happens.

"Oh, just balls!" I scream. I'd just about lost all hope when something sped at me, stabbing through the fabric of my hoodie and impaling me into a tree.

Quite painfully I might add.

So there I was, dangling from a tree by a spear through the fabric in my shoulder, like some sort of demented _piñata__**.**_

Why, oh why does Beacon hate me so?

I breathe heavily. "How...the hell did I survive that?" Beacon is going to be the death of me, I can tell already.

I frown as I realize that although this...spear saved me, I am now stuck on the tree. I was about to draw my knife to cut my beloved hoodie when I heard footsteps approaching my location. I face the source of the sound and see Weiss Schnee of all people walk into my line of sight.

She looks at me, blinks and then I see a smirk form on her face.

That is not a nice looking smirk.

I give her my most charming smile. "Uh, hey!" I gesture at the spear, "A little help?"

Her eyes shine. "I'm sure the instructors will help you...after initiation ends."

I think I may have made too much of an impression. "Please?"

She turns around and walks away.

"Come on, please!" I plead.

She ignores me and keeps walking away.

"Fine, no tall, blonde and scraggly man for you!" I petulantly call out after her.

"That's completely okay with me!" she replies.

Well, drat. I sigh and draw my knife.

"I'm sorry," I whisper at my hoodie. "I really wish I didn't have to do this." And I reluctantly, with great regret, slice away at my hoodie.

I fall from the tree and look up at the spear. I was going to find the owner and thank them, but as I understood it, there was only a limited number of relics so I had to start movi-

"Hello." I hear a voice call out.

I turn around and find myself looking at Pyrrha Nikos. More importantly, a Pyrrha Nikos who has a shield strapped to her arm but no weapon.

I grin. "I take it that's yours?" I point at the spear.

She smiles back. "Indeed."

"Man, thanks for the assist! I thought I was a goner there for a second." I tell her.

"It wasn't a problem," her eyes seem to shine, "More importantly, do you have a partner yet?"

I grin widely. "I guess I do now."

* * *

With Pyrrha's superior sense of directions, we began making our way to the temple once she'd retrieved her spear.

"What do you think the temple will be guarded by?" I ask her, "I highly doubt they'd just leave it open for plunder?"

Also, now that the unwanted rush of being flung into the sky had worn off, I realized that if I had a fedora and a whip, I'd basically be Indiana Jones. A lamer version of him, like Crystal Skull Indiana, but Indiana Jones nonetheless.

Okay, I'm going to stop saying Indiana Jones now.

Pyrrha frowns thoughtfully. "I'm not too sure. It could be mechs, or they could simply use the natural fauna to-"

She stops because of the sound we both heard.

I had already crouched low and drawn my now reloaded shotgun.

"Do you hear that?" I ask quietly.

"Gunfire." she replies, her spear drawn also.

"Let's move out." I tell her. She nods and we begin making our way towards the source of the sound.

My new partner runs past a branch causing it to wind back, and because physics sucks, it whips back and slices into my cheek, drawing blood.

She stops. "Jaune!" she looks at my wound with horrified eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

I shrug. "Just a flesh wound."

Pyrrha's lips purse. "But why isn't your Aura healing you?"

I grimace. "It's...not important. Let's keep moving."

She frowns. "Jaune, do you know what Aura is?"

I frown too. "Of course I do. Could you imagine the outrage if I showed up here without it?"

"Why isn't yours healing you?" she asks, concerned.

I sigh and allow my Aura to surge through my body. I instantly feel sharper, more focused. I feel stronger, faster and more agile.

The thin cut heals almost instantly.

Then, almost reluctantly, I suppress my Aura once more, forcing it down.

I'm left feeling a lot slower, more encumbered.

"If you have your Aura available, why didn't you use it from the beginning?" she asks me.

How am I supposed to explain that some creatures out there can track me down through the unique signature of my Aura without sounding like a madman or a wanted fugitive?

"I try to conserve it as much as possible." I reply slowly, as if it's an embarrassing secret, "That's...not weird, is it?"

"It's..." she pauses. Honestly, my new partner is way too polite, "...unconventional, but I believe it speaks well about the control you have."

A diplomat's answer!

I smile and shake my head ruefully. "Don't get me wrong, I'll use it when I have to, but this," and I gesture at my already healed cheek, "is pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things." I turn to face the direction we'd been moving to, "Anyway, should we keep moving?"

* * *

"It seems the last pair has been formed, sir," Glynda commented. She examined her scroll, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren...Poor boy, I can't imagine those 2 possibly getting along."

Ozpin nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

She then frowned distastefully, "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos," she glared at the headmaster, "I'm disappointed in his performance thus far. What can possibly have seen in him?"

Ozpin chuckled. "It would appear he really made an impression on you."

Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's trusted lieutenant, the terror of all students everywhere snorted. "Oh, he certainly has."

* * *

What are the chances that while role playing as Indie, we'd run into a cave with cryptic paintings on the entrance? If you answered with "high", I'd call _you_ high but admit that in this crazy place known as Beacon, logic is insanity and insanity is logic.

Because yeah, that's exactly what we ran into.

"Do you think this might be important to our initiation?" I ask Pyrrha.

She examines the paintings.

A gigantic scorpion fighting crudely drawn humans.

"I… don't think so."

Neither did I, truth be told. This place seemed too obvious.

"Agreed."

But something bothered me. These paintings seemed old. Very old, which meant that this creature, which I'm assuming was a giant scorpion, had been haunting this area for some time.

I sigh softly as I pull out a flashlight from my rucksack. "I think we should still check it out."

I wasn't planning on fighting this creature just yet, but any kind of information would be appreciated.

Pyrrha frowns. "Are you sure?"

I smile mirthlessly. "Yes."

And I walk into the cave, Pyrrha following closely behind me.

"Hey, do you feel that?" I ask.

"Yes. It's becoming warmer." she whispers back.

I nod. This could be troublesome.

We slowly walk in further and I spot a glowing, yellow bulb.

"What do you think that is?" I ask. I highly doubt this is the relic, given that it was already stated we had to reach a temple.

"I'm not sure."

I reach out to grab it when it moves out my reach.

"What the-"

* * *

Yang suddenly gasped as she heard a loud, girly scream, "Blake, did you hear that? Someone's in trouble!"

Blake frowned. She had no idea who was screaming this loud, but it was murder on her ears. "We...should probably move."

If only so they could get away from that ghastly screaming.

* * *

'_IhatemylifeIhatemylifeIhatemylife!'_

I have no idea what the thing chasing us is, but it freaking has red eyes!

Not trying to discriminate, obviously, but c'mon, red eyes on an inhuman creature? Pretty sure it's not trying to offer us tea so we can sit down and have a pleasant chat.

"What the hell is that thing?!" I yell.

"A deathstalker!" Pyrrha replies, running next to me.

Great. It has an overly dramatic name too. I don't suppose there's a magic sword of infinite attack +1 somewhere that was forged to let us kill it?

"How do we kill it?!" I demand.

I never got to head Pyrrha's answer though.

You see, at that moment, the deathstalker decided it had enough of our chattering and swung its stinger at me and I found myself once more, courtesy of deathstalker flights, soaring through the skies once more.

…

I hate my life.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Once again, pretty similar to the original work, though I do feel like it's better written this time.

I was reading through Arc (Working title) and I can't believe how many details I just skimmed through the first time around! It honestly feels like I was less interested in telling a story and more in interjecting quips here and there in an already existing story and even went too far a few times!

Anyway, as you can all see, for all the similarities between the 2 stories, the differences between Stroll and Arc are already beginning to present themselves. Jaune actually having Aura but also being reluctant to apply it unless needed.

This may or may not a play a role later on. Maybe.

Anyway, I think I'll try to upload every other Saturday but please don't take that as an absolute rule. As I've mentioned before, that horrible thing called "real life" that happens outside of my house is keeping me incredibly busy.


End file.
